A Whisper in the woods
by SpirahKoi
Summary: WX-78 is a robot, and as such, HE HATES HUMANS WITH EVERY FRAGMENT OF HIS BEING. Then, after being forced to share a room with a excitable, happy girl named Whisper, he is forced to attempt to get along with her. WX is a robot, and as such, he hates humans. But, there might just be one exception... IF MAXWELL DECIDES TO KEEP HIS GRUBBY WIZARD HANDS OUT OF IT.


_**Whisper (c) Me~~**_

_**Don't Starve (c) Klei Entertainment**_

* * *

"I'm not so sure Abigail. She'll end up just as dead with us." Wendy said, holding her own hand and looking at the black haired girl curled up and sleeping under a tree. Abigail swerved about in the air beside Wendy. The blond sighed. "Fine. If only for you Abigail." She mumbled, grabbing the girl's legs in an attempt to drag her back to camp. The black haired girl continue to snore as the afternoon sun set behind the sea at the edges of the large island. The girl opened her uncovered eye and jumped out of the grasp of her small abductor.

"Eep! H-Hey! Who are you?" The girl asked, standing and dusting off her pajamas.  
"I should really be asking you." Wendy sighed. "But I'm Wendy, and this is my sister Abigail." She said, gesturing to the ghost. The black haired girl nodded slowly.  
"A-Alright. Nice to meet you. I'm Whisper." She said slowly. "Um, were you... Kidnapping me?" She said quietly.  
"I wouldn't really call it kidnapping. More like, relocating." Wendy said seriously. Whisper gulped.  
"Well then. I guess I'll come with you." Whisper said, stretching and brushing off the fact that a small girl was kidnapping her... "I love people anyways!" She said happily, fiddling with her ponytail. Wendy nodded, and Abigail floated over to Whisper, examining the woman.  
"Well, I suppose we should go. Before we catch our death of cold. Or demons. Or Charlie." The girl mumbled, beginning to walk away.  
"W-Wait up!" Whisper said happily, running after her, Abigail trailing her. Whisper looked up to the moon as she walked along beside the girl, and grinned. "I love the night." She said happily. "It's so calm, and dark~!" Whisper cheered. Wendy looked at her.  
"Is this your first day here, mam?" Wendy asked, confused by her cheer and approval of night.  
"Well, yeah!" Whisper said, embarrassed. "But, at least I found some people! Well... More like they found me." She laughed.  
Wendy looked at her, sighed, and turned back to the path. "Yes, alright." She mumbled, nearing a large stone walled building. Whisper stared at it in wonder.  
"Wow, this place is huge! I think this place is even bigger than my apartment building!" Whisper said, rubbing the back of her head. Wendy looked at her.  
"Apartment..?" She sighed. "Never mind. Come inside. Mr. Wilson will want to meet you." Wendy said, opening the door. Whisper blinked her green eye.  
"So, how many people live with you and your sister?" Whisper asked, slipping off her back pack as she entered the house.  
"Ten people." Wendy said automatically. Whisper smiled.  
"Yay! I know I said this before, but I really love company, and being alone was already starting to get to me." Whisper laughed. Wendy knocked on a wooden door, on one side of the large room they were in. The brown room had a small couch, with a black feather poking out of it's poor stitching. Sitting on the couch, was an angry looking robot, who was reading a book. Whisper looked at him, and swiftly turned away when he cast a glare her way.  
"Something on my face, human?" He asked bitterly. Whisper looked back at him, and held her pale hands up defensively.  
"N-No! Of course not! You just seem really cool, is all!"Whisper said happily. The robot rolled his empty sockets, and looked back at his book.  
"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. Whisper blushed, and grinned, turning back to Wendy, who was speaking to the door.  
"Wilson. I have a woman here who is going to join us." Wendy said calmly, looking at the door as if she was holding a conversation with IT instead of the man behind it.  
"Yes, yes, bring her in. Just be quick." A man said quickly, the sound of liquid swishing following his voice. Wendy opened the door, and gestured for Whisper to come in. Whisper smiled, and walked in happily, glancing once more at the robot on the couch. The girl entered a dimly lit room, that had multiple vials and beakers filling it. The smell of strong chemicals wafted through the room, and Whisper could only assume this small room was a lab of sorts. A man in a lab coat confirmed her suspicions, as he spun around holding a test tube and moving his goggles from his face. The first thing Whisper noticed about this man, was not his short stature, as the two were about the same height, but, instead...  
"Uhm," Whisper started, raising a finger to point at his hair. "What uh, what happened there?" She asked, restraining her giggles.  
The man, who Whisper had gathered was Wilson, sighed, and waved a black gloved hand dismissively. "Forget my hair, if you will. It's unimportant as of now." He said calmly. "But, what is important, is introductions." Wilson said, holding his hand out for a handshake. Whisper happily obliged, grabbing his hand and shaking it rigorously. "I'm Wilson Percival Higgsbury." Wilson said, after his hand was released.  
"Whisper Bay, at your service!" Whisper said happily. Wilson chuckled slightly.  
"Yes, I should hope so. Everyone does need to pull there own weight after all." He said calmly. Whisper nodded.  
"Yeah, I mean, I can do the dishes and the laundry somedays." Whisper said happily, oblivious to what the spiky haired scientist meant. Wilson looked at Wendy confusedly, though the young girl was already facepalming and shaking her head slowly in disapproval.  
"Whisper, I don't think you quiet understand what I mean." Wilson said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "If you will, allow me to explain the situation..." Whisper looked at him, confused, but nodded.  
"Sure Wilson, what's wrong?" She asked innocently.


End file.
